Time
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: You are recruited by Charles and Erik to fight Shaw. 2nd person. One-shot. Rated T to be safe.


**Time**

_Charles and Erik ask you to join them against Shaw_

There just isn't enough time to do the things that you have to do.

You slammed the door as you come in, grumpy about the amount of calculus homework that you have to do. You don't even like calculus. You just entered that class to make your mum proud.

Speaking of your mum, she poked her head through the kitchen doorway and opened her mouth to say something, but shut it once she saw how bad-tempered you looked. Wisely, she chose to smile at you instead. When you get angry, you tend to bite people's heads off for no reason.

You climbed the stairs to your room, and shut the door, flinging your bag onto the ground. Seeing the train wreckage that was your room, you knew that you had to clean it up before your mum came in to see it. Then it would be her biting your head off.

With a heavy sigh, you started to pick up the things off your bed and shoved them onto the cupboard. You creeped out of your room and grabbed the broom, giving your bedroom floor a quick sweep. You cleared your desk by lobbing every single bit of paper onto the already overflowing mini trash bin. Then you got your textbooks out of your bag and set them on your desk, eyeing them wearily. Advanced English should take about a half-hour, AP Science should be an hour, Chemistry you had to go to library to borrow a book, AP Maths should take another hour, and the Calculus should take two hours.

In total, around five hours.

Fabulous. And at around eight, you were going to go out with your mum to your cousin's party. Right now, it's six.

With a groan, you flipped open your English textbook and started doing the exercises assigned to you. You knew that you should've done it yesterday, instead of watching Doctor Who! At 6:35, you finished your English and turned to Science. At 7:45, you finished Science. You should've done that when your mum was out with her current boyfriend two days ago instead of sneaking to your best friend's house.

"(Y/N)! You ready to go?" Your mum called up the stairs. "It's Emily's party, remember?"

"Yeah, mum!" You called back, frantically solving a few Maths problems. "I'm just getting into my dress!"

You opened your wardrobe door and grabbed any random dress, shimmying into it quickly. Taking a quick glance at the clock, you sat back down to go into a long explanation about a theory. At exactly 7:55, your mum's footprints came up the stairs and she knocked on your door.

"(Y/N)? You ready?"

"Yeah, mum, coming!"

You quickly flipped your textbooks shut. You opened your bedroom door and smiled at your mum. Hopefully she wouldn't comment on how messy your fishtail braid was. Well, you had to write and braid, it isn't your fault!

You followed her down the stairs. At the last minute, she turned around and asked you to heat up a bit of lasagne to eat on the way there. Throwing your hands up, you shouted, "There isn't enough time to do anything! I wish time would just stop!"

The clock on the kitchen counter stopped clicking. Your watch, which was in the middle of eight beeps for 8 o'clock, stopped at five beeps. You spun slowly to see your mum frozen, a hand outstretched. You cautiously waved a hand in front of her, and she didn't blink. You peered out the window and the cars had stopped moving at the intersection. The trees didn't wave in the afternoon breeze that you knew was blowing only a few moments ago. It was as if time had truly _stopped_.

With studying on your mind (okay, you're sort of a nerd), you scrambled back up the stairs and got changed quickly into comfortable jeans and a sweater, hopping back onto your chair and opening your Maths textbook.

After what should have been an hour and ten minutes, you crept back downstairs to see your mother still frozen, the cars not moving at all. With a relieved sigh, you ran back upstairs to get a start on your Calculus homework. After two hours and a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

You had just finished Calculus and was shutting the book. Your heart leapt into your throat. Did the time-freeze wear off? Just in case, you picked up a baseball bat with a metal handle and quietly walked downstairs. Peeking across the room, your mother was still frozen. You couldn't hear any cars. If the time-freeze was still working, then why was there someone knocking on the door.

Readying the baseball bat, you opened the door. Two men, around at least four years your senior, were standing there. One was smiling at you, the other was just staring coldly. You opened your mouth and a squeak escaped. These men intimidated you.

"May-may I help you?" You squeaked, tightening your grip on the baseball bat.

"Hello," the smiling man said. "I'm Charles, and this is Erik. May we come in?"

You thought that these must be crazies. Maybe they escaped from the hospital only a few streets away? But if so, then why do they look sane and well-dressed? Most importantly, how did they escape the time-freeze?

How did you escape the time-freeze?

Making a spilt second decision, you gripped the bat tightly and swung it at both of them, hoping to knock them out.

Then the grumpy man thrust his hand out, and the bat just... _stopped_. It wavered in the air, and you tried to move it forward, but it just wouldn't. Like a barrier was there.

"What are you?" You asked, letting the baseball bat down.

"We're just like you, (Y/N). Will you let us come in?" The nicer man – Charles – said.

You let them come in.

You led them to the sofa, and gestured for them to sit down. They sat. You sat tensely down on the other couch, having a feeling that what they were going to tell you wasn't going to be good news. Charles leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He let out a weary sigh. "Okay, (Y/N), there isn't going to be any easy way to explain this, but you're a mutant."

You stared with disbelief at him. A mutant? No, you're (Y/N), the (H/C) haired girl with a time-managing problem. Not a mutant.

"You're joking, right?" You said, pinching yourself. Nope, not a dream. "You have to be joking."

Charles shook his head. "Not joking." _I can read and speak in minds_ he said, but you heard it in your head. "Erik here can manipulate magnetic fields."

Erik, the mean one that was lounging on the couch, lifted a hand and the metal statue that your dad gave to your mum rose into the air. You watched this display, then looked at Charles. "Then if I'm a mutant, then what's my power?"

"I believe that you have the power to freeze time," Charles paused. You let it sink it. _You can control time_. You, (Y/N), can freaking _control time_. "We weren't affected because we were outside your range." Then he leveled a stare at me. "(Y/N), we're here because there is a powerful mutant on the rise. He wants to destroy the human race by causing a war between Russia and the United States."

"But that's suicide!" You blurted out before you could stop yourself.

Charles nodded. "Exactly. We're making a team of mutants to help fight this mutant called Sebastian Shaw, and we'd be honoured if you would join us."

You hesitated. What about your mother?

"We'll make sure that she won't worry about you," said Charles, literally reading your mind.

You swallowed, then nodded. "Okay. I'll join you."

**So, how was that? Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking that (Y/N)'s mutant name can be Kronos, because he's the Greek god of time. Hahaha I'm such a PJO fan. **

**Anyways, please review!**

**- Jaz xxx**


End file.
